A Perfect Match
by Kogan4Life
Summary: Camille is in love with Jo Taylor. But when she makes a move, will everything go wrong? Rated T for cussing. EVENTUAL JOMILLE


**Okay, for those of you keeping up with my Kogan fan fic, I will be updating soon! (:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey Jo!" I called out

"Hey Camille" I was going to say it. Right then and there.

"Jo, I have to tell you someth-"

"Have you seen Kendall. He said he needed to talk to me."

Of course. Kendall. As much as I value him as a friend, he always gets in the way. I couldn't lie to her though. Those brown eyes pierce through you. You can't help getting lost in them.

"He's in 2J"

"Thanks Camille! Oh and what did you need to tell me?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She hugged me then walked off. I was in love with my best friend. I thought back to how many times I had said that line. But this time, I wasn't using a script.

About an hour later, while I was sitting down besides the pool, I saw Jo. Smiling through her tears.

"Jo what's wrong!"

"K-Kendall. He-He told me he was in love with someone else. B-but I k-knew he would eventually r-realize his feelings for him. I was expecting this, all along."

'_HIM!'_I thought to myself

"Um, him? Who is he?"

"Logan." She said it as if it was stating that the _fact _that Tumblr is awesome.

I froze. _'I knew he was gay!'_

"I'm so sorry Camille! I know how much you liked Logan!"

I was laughing so hard on the inside.

"I actually moved on quite a bit ago"

"Oh, well that's good." She said as she sniffled.

She hugged me. It started to rain.

We stood there, hugging, for what seemed like forever.

"We're getting all wet!" Jo laughed through the sentence, but I knew she was still pretty upset.

I laughed. "Ya, we are. Let's go up to my apartment and get dried off."

As we walked into the lobby, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kendall and Logan laughing together. I smiled and as much as I wanted to slap Kendall, he possibly just saved my relationship with Jo.

She _will_ be _mine_

The next day, it was as if the break up never happened. Well, other than the fact that Kendall was with Logan. Jo was fine. At least, she seemed gine. She was laughing by the pool with guitar dude.

'_Hmm. What if I where to us my 'method acting' on Jo, like I would with Logan'._ I sped up to my room and got into my cheerleading outfit, from a past audition.

"Time to wow the crowd." I said to myself.

I saw Jo standing up alone at the pool. _'Perfect timing' _I smirked to myself. I walked up to the blonde goddess and slapped her. A look of shock came to her face.

"How could you! And with my sister! I thought you loved me!" And that's when I kissed her.

"Hmm. Degrassi audition?" Jo asked.

I bit my lip. '_Go with it!'_

"Ya. I'm auditioning for the crazed lesbian cheerleader."

"Sounds, um, exciting?" I laughed

"Ya, I would try it on Logan, but he's with, um. The one who shall not be named"

Jo giggled at that.

"And plus, he's not a girl, that wouldn't help me with my audition, now would it?"

"Well, he did dress up as a girl that one time.." We both laughed at that.

"So, what are you doing today?" Jo asked.

"Anything, but hanging at the pool. I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm tired of the pool."

"Well, do you think you could help me with my lines for New Town High?"

"Ya, sure."

We walked up to Jo's apartment. Jo's apartment seemed to be the most extravagant out of all the apartments. With all her money coming in from the new show she's starring in, her dad was able to upgrade their apartment.

"Where's your day?"

"Oh, so we're all alone?"

"Ya, why?"

"Oh no reason!"

'_Plan working perfectly'_

"So, what is the scene we're working on?"

"Well, the scene I need help on is the one where Jett's character, Jason (I made up a name) says he has to skip town for a few days and we share one last kiss."

I almost choked on my water. '_Keep cool Camille, keep cool.'_

"Um, okay let's get to work then!

"Taylor (yet again, another made up name) I have to go." I said. Playing a guy character felt surprisingly weird.

"What-what do you mean?"

"I got in some trouble. The less you know, the better. I'll be back in a few days I swear."

"But.."

"But what?"

"Kiss me."

We moved closer together. My hand cupped her cheek. We kissed. But, this wasn't just a stage kiss. It had passion. It had lust. The kissed lasted for about 9 seconds. Jo released then sped halfway across the room. We both stood there. Silent and frozen. Jo looked at me with a questioned look before saying,

"This shouldn't of happened."

My heart shattered.

"I think you should leave!" Jo said sternly, yet still looking at the ground.

I walked out. Most people would run out, in this situation. But I couldn't I had destroyed everything.

I walked into the lobby glumly. I had realized tears were strolling down my face.

"Hey Camille!" It was Logan and Kendall.

I looked up.

'You rehearsing for a part?" Logan said gesturing to my tears.

I shook my head.

"Have you seen Jo?" Kendall asked.

That's when the sobbing started.

"Camille! Are you okay?"

'_Don't. Break. Down.'_

"It's all my fault" I whispered.

"Camille!" Logan was obviously worried.

Kendall whispered to Logan. "I'm going to go find Jo, and try and see if I can still be friends with her.."

I lost it.

' _Don't cuss out Kendall!'_

To late.

"IF YOU DIDN'T FUCKING BREAK UP WITH HER, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS FUCKING MESS!"

"What are you talking about!" Kendall yelled.

I stayed silent. And this pissed Kendall off.

"I bet you're just mad that you're a lesbian psycho bitch!"

I know Kendall was just joking about the lesbian part, but I was pissed. I didn't give a damn.

That's when I swung

"What the hell Camille!" Kendall screamed holding his now broken nose.

"Oh you know just being a _lesbian _psycho bitch!"

"Camille.." Logan whispered, after realizing what I just said.

"He didn't know.." Logan said softly, looking at me then at Kendall, whose eyes were wide.

"Fuck you Kendall Knight!" I said before running off.

I'll probably regret that in the morning. But tonight, is the night I will regret everything.


End file.
